


黎明之前

by ziche0621



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziche0621/pseuds/ziche0621
Summary: 八十年代初的苏联，托里斯和基尔伯特依旧处于红色政权下。
Relationships: Lithuania & Prussia (Hetalia), Lithuania/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	黎明之前

“我不是东德。”

托里斯在台阶上按灭没抽几口的烟，搓了搓被风刮得有些麻木的脸颊。又听见基尔伯特换成德语重复了一遍：“别叫我东德。”

“……噢。”托里斯知道自己又戳到了基尔伯特的死穴，试图找个借口搪塞另一人的怒气。“三点了，我们已经坐在冰凉的台阶上抽了半小时的烟，是不是应该回屋子里……”他低头看了看手表，声音有些哆嗦。

“不。”基尔伯特也不想继续争论刚才的话题。他弹了弹烟灰，吸了一口没剩多少的烟，把尼古丁全部纳入肺部。“天很快就亮了，本大爷想看日出。”

“…但那还有两个小时。”托里斯试着劝说，他毫不怀疑莫斯科的天气会把两个人冻成冰雕。远处白桦林被风吹得枝叶碰撞沙沙响着。几只椋鸟从中飞出在树顶盘旋。他觉得这幅司空见惯的景象说不出的诡异，现在如果只有他一个人，他会立刻回到屋内拉上窗帘。“我真的很冷。”他往几乎毫无知觉的手指呵口气，喷出的白烟在冷空气中凝结。

基尔伯特突然笑出声。“知道你在说什么吗？”他把烟扔在地上踩灭，伸出手搂住托里斯。“想和本大爷来一发就直说，用不着这么隐晦。”

“我没有诱惑你。”托里斯没有躲开，基尔伯特挡住了部分寒风，裸露的手掌传递给他些许安抚的温度。

“那就让你暖和点儿。”基尔伯特单手抚上托里斯的膝盖，慢慢往上揉搓腿根。他用舌尖逗弄立陶宛人的耳垂，几缕棕发被唾液黏在耳廓上。

“你的脑子里除了性还有什么？”托里斯的嗓音有些颤抖，半是兴奋半是无奈——基尔伯特在几十年中摸清了他的敏感点，耳垂被温热划过时，他下意识想张开腿。但理智和寒冷命令他在语言上找回控制权，至少不要表现得那么主动。

“还有刚搞定的一大堆公文造成的阴影。”基尔伯特轻轻咬着托里斯的耳廓，唇边溢出含糊的单词。“再说了，你也不觉得这有什么不好。”

“我很困。”托里斯试着合拢双腿，腿根立刻被不轻不重地捏了一下。他瞪了基尔伯特一眼，后者咧嘴笑了。“刚才几杯咖啡是白喝的吗？别在我面前说谎。”

腿根酥痒的触感慢慢上移，直到下身被手掌包裹，托里斯满足地叹了口气。他张开腿，就像基尔伯特希望的那样。“反正你不介意。”他靠在普鲁士人身上，侧头亲吻他的脸颊，那里的温度比他的嘴唇还低。

“确实不介意，只要结果是好的就行。”温热的触感从脸颊慢慢下移，最终停在颌骨处，基尔伯特无声地笑着，加大了按揉的力度。手下的东西一点点涨大，托里斯的鼻息打在他耳根，渐渐由平缓变得粗重。“真不敢相信狂热的异教徒还能这么温顺。”

他的手被轻轻抓起，按在冰凉的皮带扣上。“因为你对我没有威胁。”托里斯的声音依旧平静，卷发在基尔伯特脖颈蹭来蹭去。“我也不能征服你。”

“那是因为异教徒成功皈依，接受了圣经和天主的十字架”基尔伯特回想起几百年前握着弓箭和十字架追着托里斯跑的日子，他真的很难把眼前的托里斯和曾经裹着粗糙兽皮、用短剑架上自己脖颈的异教徒联系起来。 “不过没关系——现在我们都信共产主义。” 他自嘲地笑笑。

“诚实点，我听见过好几次你在偷偷祈祷，幸好布拉金先生没发觉。”托里斯压低声音，像只收起獠牙接受抚慰的野狼。

“托里斯同志，说得真好，快去把你的十字架山拆了向伊万诺维奇同志表忠心吧——我就做个反布拉金分子，和west保持同步信仰。”基尔伯特解开皮带扣，将半硬的阴茎握在手中。他缓慢地套弄，恰好能给对方带来足够的快感，又不会让他太快释放。托里斯显然很受用，他仰着脸，喉咙里溢出舒适的喘息。

“小心隔墙有耳——说起路德维希，你会向他坦白吗？”

“这个问题不成立，首先我要能见到他，在这之前得逃出红色大花园。”基尔伯特迟疑半秒，侧头用嘴唇摩擦立陶宛人的额头，语音被磨得支离破碎。这个话题勾起了他不好的回忆，只要他没能成为德意志的一部分，分离的痛苦就不会消失，就像他从不接受东德的国名。

托里斯不小心碰到了他的旧伤，但他不介意把绷带扯下让托里斯亲吻。几个世纪过去，他的伪装技巧早已被托里斯看透，所以他懒得在立陶宛人面前遮掩。

“你会的。”托里斯深吸一口气，低头亲吻他的颈侧。

基尔伯特看向另一边：“那么这段关系就失去了存在的理由，我可以舒舒服服待在柏林，平时踢踢足球写写日记，偶尔帮他训练一下军队，想找哪个姑娘就找哪个姑娘。到那时，我就不再需要和你上床满足生理需求——再说你离得太远，而且你那儿到处都是金发美女，也用不着本大爷亲自给你暖床。”

“……真遗憾。”托里斯勾起唇角。基尔伯特用拇指擦过顶端，细嫩的铃口被刺激，伴随快感的还有细小的灼烧感。他战栗着应答，在快感不多不少的冲击下，他的思维被一点点侵蚀，除了下面那话儿的快活外无法思考更多。

“别装了，真到那时你做梦都会笑醒。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，指腹在冠状沟摩擦，带出一阵压抑的呻吟。“算了，在维尔纽斯享受雨天时别忘了寄点蛋糕。”

“你能不能……快点……”对方没接上他的话茬，硬挺的物件颤抖着寻求更多抚慰。不等基尔伯特回答，托里斯抓住他的手腕加快速度上下套弄。基尔伯特反握住托里斯的手，和他一起抚过每一寸充血的柱体，满足最原始的欲望。顶端溢出的透明液体被抹开，每次摩擦都发出黏腻的水声。基尔伯特看不清托里斯的表情，但他很确定那双盛满情欲的绿眼睛就像雨后的深邃湖泊，一眼望进去就无法自拔，在他们第一次上床前，他一直以为平时温和腼腆的托里斯只知道张开腿并羞涩地忍耐叫床声——如果不是身边没其他人，他绝对不会在午夜摸进托里斯房间。

想过无数次的劝说词没派上用场，托里斯弄懂他的来意后当即蹲下，用湿热的口腔和灵活的舌头表示乐意帮他，也是帮自己解决生理问题。那次他们折腾了一整晚，直到托里斯的喉咙发不出一点声音。他点上一支烟，靠在床头满意地抚摸对方，表示以后不会再对他有什么技巧方面的质疑。他们的关系一直持续，不管哪方有生理需求，另一方都会尽力解决，刚好节省了出去找人的钱和时间。托里斯几乎有求必应，就算面前放着两堆四十厘米高的公文，也会腾出一只手帮他纾解。

造成的结果是，他习惯了托里斯，不管是他泛着水光的双唇还是藏在衬衫硬领下的脖颈，还有他腰间的凹槽和膝窝旁的伤疤。这具身体像融合了他所有喜好的汽车，皮质靠背也在一次次磨蹭中变得柔软温和。甚至当他和托里斯纠缠在一起时，会产生他们是一对恋人的错觉。他们的一举一动都留有恰好的分寸和私人空间。在明面上，两人关系越走越近，比如某些时候帮忙赶公务到深夜。

他再次亲吻托里斯，舌尖一点点描摹唇线，慢慢滑进唇缝，从齿龈开始，划过每一寸能触碰到的口腔黏膜。他转到后方，舌尖在另一人犬齿划过，逗弄他的舌侧，邀请他跟自己一起。他慢慢吮吸另一人口中液体，指腹擦去从唇角溢出的津液。托里斯急切地回应，几乎扫荡了他的整个口腔。普鲁士人重新夺回主动权，扣住托里斯的后脑加深。

托里斯自行加快速度，他需要更多，迫不及待要达到顶点。基尔伯特没让他立刻如愿以偿，抓着他的手保持原速。托里斯开始挣扎，他想说点什么，基尔伯特用犬齿扣住他的嘴唇，没说出口的词语变成呻吟散在两人唇齿之间。

托里斯终于够到了顶点，他绷紧身体，几秒后松弛下来。基尔伯特松开他，看着托里斯大口喘息，好像这辈子从没获得过氧气。他让托里斯趴在自己肩膀上，立陶宛人的呼吸渐渐平静下来。他眯着眼睛，尽情享受高潮后的宁静，微笑着拍了拍基尔伯特腰侧。“……这真的很棒。”

“啊哈，你确实很棒。”基尔伯特挑眉，抓着他的手放到自己腿间。“所以我能有什么好处？”

手掌接触的区域被撑起一个小帐篷，托里斯随意揉了一把。“进屋里，我再帮你打个手活。”他两根手指并起按揉太阳穴，试图寻找最不费力的解决方式。

基尔伯特笑了：“不如做全套。”

“不要咬我，很痛。”

托里斯动了动肩膀，试图把自己从基尔伯特口中拽出。另一人纹丝不动，甚至更用力了些，犬牙深一步嵌入皮肤中。他也侧躺下，从背后抱住托里斯，把脸埋进有些潮湿的棕发中。

“没关系，”基尔伯特抢在他之前开口。“反正都会被衣服挡住。”

“依旧有痕迹，我自己洗澡时会看到的。”

托里斯扭过头盯着窗外，从下身抽出湿漉漉的手指，随意在被单上擦净。背后的人贴的更紧，他曲起双腿，基尔伯特的膝盖从腿间挤入，硬着的家伙在他臀缝间磨蹭，直到沾满润滑液。他试着动了动腰，另一人箍得太紧，几乎像在腰腹部加了一道铁环。基尔伯特抵在略微张开的入口，托里斯能感受到他的温度，以及随着呼吸的轻微律动浅浅戳刺，每次都刚好顶开括约肌。

“你可以直接进来，”托里斯几乎是在自言自语。“我已经准备好了。”他早已习惯了东德的急躁直接，只是随便扩张两下就想一插到底——这就是他偏好自行扩张的原因。这次不一样，基尔伯特一言不发地等他扩张，甚至到现在都没完全进入。像是要打消他的疑惑，基尔伯特慢慢向里推进。他的速度不算快，但对另一人而言依旧是不小的刺激。托里斯能感觉到充血的阴茎一点点深入，撑开内壁的每一道褶皱。直到顶端触到柔软的肠壁，熟悉的身体被填满的感觉让托里斯忍不住轻叹。

他太熟悉这种感觉，他的身体本能地排斥另一人，然后投入地接纳。他们的呼吸变得粗重，在急促狂乱的节奏间合在一起。他能感受到另一人脉搏的跳动，对方也能听见他的心跳，最终韵律完全重合，给他两个人合成一体的错觉——对，他不会允许这种错觉长时间停留在脑海中，更别说之前的生命中有太多人试图或成功合二为一。

“动吧。”他不会让基尔伯特等太久以至于失去耐心，而且久经性事的身体早已经适应。体内的东西被慢慢抽出，只剩顶端卡在入口，再进入时没受到任何阻拦。基尔伯特加快速度，食髓知味的家伙一次次顶进深处，在湿润的甬道中搅动，直到托里斯突然绞紧，用闷哼告诉他那就是前列腺的位置。

快感从特殊的腺体窜上尾椎，流经全身，手臂肌肉在狂喜的痉挛后放松，快感同时带来了无力。托里斯咬着手腕，尽量不让自己发出太大的声音。冬妮娅的房间就在不远处，墙壁的隔音效果也一般。十年前的某个早上，温柔的乌克兰女人红着脸，在伊万喝茶时悄声告诉托里斯昨晚什么都没听见。在那一瞬间，他以为和另一人的私情被发现了，还好冬妮娅安分守己，没有追问他的床伴到底是谁。自那以后，他就养成了在做爱时咬着什么东西防止叫太大声的习惯——枕头、手指、或者基尔伯特的肩膀。

“怕什么，他们都睡着了。”基尔伯特轻喘着闭上眼睛，掐紧托里斯的胯部，不让他本能晃动的身体干扰自己——那个温热的甬道创造了独立的天堂，他只顾得上一次次把自己埋进紧致中。

托里斯看向窗外，试图转移注意力，不被另一人的话语蛊惑以至于放下堵着嘴的手。他们没有拉上窗帘，没开灯的屋内和屋外的月光产生强烈对比。窗台上的套娃被月光漆上银边，惨淡地杵在那儿注视床上不堪的画面，似乎还在微笑着谴责。他不能也不敢再想下去，闭上眼睛，试图用自欺欺人的黑暗隔绝那道视线。长卷睫毛的孩子好像看到了他心里，他能想象出粉嫩的舌头触碰樱桃红的嘴唇突出最纯真也最恶毒的词语给他公平的评价并公之于众——

——罗利那提斯同志，一事无成的空想家，耽于享乐的怠惰分子，在联盟需要他时和危险分子偷情、站在统一战线、试图向危险的边缘迈进。他会成为我们的敌人，被洪流粉碎后湮灭在历史中。  
他的思想几乎被臆想击碎，防御的思绪毛线球乱成一团，随便把受惊而破碎的玻璃片裹在一起，却被尖利的断口切断。断口处的绒毛飞得满天都是，他跳起来试图抓住所有绒线，气喘吁吁握在掌心后发现断掉的纤维怎么也拼不回去。放弃这个打算低头再看时，发现脚跟被玻璃碎片划得满是伤痕，浑浊的血液被踩进更为浑浊的泥土中。

被快感搅得不再清明的大脑分辨不出哪些是虚幻哪些是现实。多年的噩梦和压力都在这个时候涌上，不管是看见路旁腐烂尸体的厌恶还是战场上被敌人夺得旗帜后的惊慌、联邦时期的自大被统治时的无助和共产主义的迷茫、维尔纽斯的城楼上是白鹰是万字还是镰刀锤子、孩子们在教室中朗诵的是德语或俄语或波兰语——

他跌落在记忆的垃圾堆中，不顾双臂被硌出红印，翻找或尖利或细碎的砂砾试图获得力量。主啊，请给我指引。他捂紧心口喃喃地念叨，声音颤抖，像六百年前第一次亲吻圣经那样虔诚。那时他坚信至高无上的主会给他正确的指引，但现在他几乎不敢抬起头去看混沌的夜空。他怕抬头看不到主，也怕看到主站在他面前，鄙夷地宣布背弃了教义投身于不洁的欲望中的自己不能做主的子民，不配用肮脏的手指触碰十字架。

十字架在他试图睁开眼睛时倾倒，悄无声息地碎成细末。他孤身一人处在混沌中，又好像不是一个人。有很多眼睛围着他，密密麻麻地眨巴着嵌在虚空中，像是要把他全身上下每一片皮肤每一根毛发每一块肌肉每一个脏器都看透。他们抓住托里斯，细弱的爪子揪出一小块皮肉后再也不放松，向四处拉扯试图把他撕碎。他想尖叫，被泪水堵住的喉咙却发不出一点声音。

“托里斯？”另一人略带沙哑的声音钻进耳膜。“你是在哭吗？”

这声疑问把托里斯从情绪中扯了出来。他在不知不觉中泪流满面，可能还发出了几声哽咽——出于面子，他用最快的速度随便擦了擦脸上的眼泪。没等他想清楚该不该否认，基尔伯特已经抽出，凑上来借着微弱的光端详他眼角的液体。“是我太用力了吗？”他低声问，用指腹擦去托里斯颧骨上的水痕。

托里斯扭过头，咬紧下唇盯着基尔伯特。在微弱月光下更加苍白的皮肤和暗淡的红眼睛让东德看起来像个幽灵。捉摸不定，难以推测，在阳光下停留片刻便会烟消云散。到时不管他怎样试图抓住基尔伯特的手腕，都只能摸到蒸腾的气体。他的声音、他的温度、他留下的齿痕都将消失，没有什么能证明他曾经存在过。

“你在看什么？”基尔伯特抹了抹脸，试图避开另一人直勾勾的眼神。

“不……没什么。”托里斯翻过身，抬腿盘上基尔伯特同样光裸的腰际，让还硬着的家伙抵上臀缝。“继续吧。”

他再次被贯穿，基尔伯特托着他的腰，尽量进入得更深一些。早已被操开的甬道紧紧咬住侵入的异物，虽然这个姿势没法插得那么深，但能更进一步刺激前列腺。虽然主人咬着下唇一声不发，但猛地夹紧的膝盖和随着动作颤抖的阴茎明白无误地向基尔伯特传达了愉悦。他身上残留的香皂味、头发上的烟草味和汗液的味道掺在一起，在充满冷冽墨水味的室内格外突兀，诱使基尔伯特靠近、缠绵、然后一点点把他拆吃入腹——曾经是现实，现在只是个比喻。

基尔伯特再次衔住他的颈侧，感受他脉搏的跳动。狠狠咬下去的冲动早已被消磨干净，即使他不想承认，但自身的攻击性确实有减无增。托里斯抗拒的同时在包容，看似容纳了他的一切。他使劲往里顶撞，直到托里斯再次无法抑制地叫出声。

我要裂开了。托里斯心想。他像即将跌进深渊的人抱住悬崖上的枯树那样紧紧抱着基尔伯特，骨节发白，指甲嵌进他背部的皮肤里，留下几道抓痕。塞在他身体里的楔子死死抵着内壁，像要破开狭小的甬道。每撞一下，他都有种要受伤的错觉，虽然他清楚自己的身体不可能如此脆弱。像一棵树，随着年岁的增长树皮愈加粗糙，好像随时都会断裂，但饱经风雨的树还能幸存。更何况这对他来说甚至不算伤害，最多，最多只能留下一点关于疼痛和快感的记忆，在太阳升起时消失的无影无踪。

他看见基尔伯特附身，睫毛投下阴影遮住了眼球反射的亮光，把脸埋在他的颈侧。两人间的空隙不复存在，冰冷的空气被另一人的身躯阻隔，温暖得让人怀疑真实性——当然不管是理智，还是顶在对方胸腹间的阴茎都告诉他这不是幻觉。对方毛躁的短发顶在脖颈间，伴随着两人的颤动扫来扫去，带出轻微的瘙痒，但并不令人讨厌。他将五指插入对方发间抚摸，就像对待与自己相熟的的长耳兔。

肩膀上又是一阵尖利的疼痛，托里斯勾起嘴角：兔子总是喜欢咬人，该说是处于被轻视的不爽还是本性难移，亦或是两者皆有。咬人的家伙在舔舐刚被咬过的皮肉，舌尖蹭过时带来一阵蛰疼。他动了动肩膀，血液在渗出，又和另一人的唾液混在一起。“嗯，破皮了。”始作俑者低笑着。“别告诉我你不喜欢。”

确实不讨厌。托里斯倒吸一口凉气，不是给国家带来实质伤害的举动在意识体看来都不值一提，更别说这种只能称作调情的小伤。但这让他有种错觉，好像回到了过去，自己还处在这个人的掌控下。他不甘地反咬回去，犬齿嵌进另一人的皮肤中，直到铁锈味在口中溢开。“你也会喜欢的……”他抢在基尔伯特前开口，盘在他腰上的腿用力收紧：“专心点，基尔伯特。”

肩膀上的温暖消失了，基尔伯特抬起身子，抓着他的膝盖按到胸前。托里斯仰起头，体内的东西加快速度移动，每一下都给予内壁足够的刺激。隐藏在肠壁后的腺体被大力摩擦，他感觉自己正被托着，一步步向高潮漂去。

基尔伯特再次吻上他，啃噬和舔吸毫无章法。两人口内都有相似的铁锈味，随着他们的动作交织在一起，慢慢分不清到底是谁的血液，但也无意分清，略带咸涩的味道让他想起波罗的海，以及幼年站在海边思考是否会被海水吞没的时光。普鲁士在他身边嬉戏玩闹，他转过头，却看到拿着弓箭的基尔伯特。

那又怎么样，托里斯抓紧基尔伯特的手臂，指节因过分用力而泛白。压抑已久的思绪带来不真实的错觉和回忆，但他只想专注在当下，沉浸在另一人给予的欢愉中。基尔伯特掌握了主动权，逼迫托里斯张开嘴配合。托里斯扣住他的后颈加深，试图舔压他的喉头。直到德国人喘着粗气放开他，单手掐上他的脖颈。

基尔伯特，基尔。托里斯无声地默念着，嘴唇轻轻触碰又弹开。颈部的手控制着力道，不轻不重地捏着，轻微增加了呼吸的难度却不会让他窒息。泪水好像堵住了喉咙，昏暗的房间里什么也看不真切，他仍执拗地盯着基尔伯特的脸颊，好像看到他的嘴唇也在颤动。

是在叫我吗？托里斯对自己奇怪的期待不置可否。他要融化了，在另一人身下，在黎明到来之际。他没有绝望、喜悦、悲伤、内疚，只是在混沌且无边际的黑夜中抱紧另一人，试图获得少许温度。  
热流自胸口流经四肢，又从四肢流入小腹，在他紧紧咬住嘴唇时洒出。无边黑夜霎时被光点覆盖，闪烁着刺痛他的眼球。他怀疑这是天堂，耳旁的声音圣乐一般，让他想要哭泣。但天堂没有对他敞开大门，地狱的烈火夹杂枪炮的硝烟将他吞噬。灼烧、刺痛、奇异的狂喜冲击着他，让他在化作灰烬后熔在那片光点中，最终归于平静。

基尔伯特最后顶撞几下，在另一人不断抽搐的甬道中达到顶点。托里斯闭上眼睛，绷紧身体，努力不让自己发出一点声音。直到高潮带来的失神慢慢消散，思绪重新回到自己的掌握中。

“基尔伯特……”他轻唤另一人，被唤到的人慢慢从他体内退出，喘着粗气用脸颊摩擦他的肩膀。托里斯能感觉到血痂被磨蹭，却没有痛感。他环抱基尔伯特的肩膀，让他与自己面对面躺下，借仅剩的还没消散的意识拥在一起。不必要的亲吻和爱抚都被省去，基尔伯特环着他的腰，手指沿着脊背来回磨蹭。

“……你还要去看日出吗？”托里斯默许了另一人，他用手指摩挲基尔伯特的肩膀，以及那道小小的伤口。德国人僵了一下，把脸埋在托里斯胸前。“太晚了……明天还要开会。”他的声音沙哑得几不可闻。“我得赶紧回房间，整理一下文件什么的……”

“过两个小时也不迟。”托里斯闭上眼睛，嗅到泪水的气味藏在凝固的情欲后。他悄悄抬手，抹了一把脸上干涸的泪痕。“到时候你直接从窗台爬下去……不会有人发现的。”他听见基尔伯特在笑，声音很低，但没有反对：“你舍不得我。”

“随你怎么想。”托里斯做了个深呼吸，让意识沉入睡眠的深渊。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你看到这里！希望大家都知道他们有多好呜呜呜呜


End file.
